The Doll
by Neferiti
Summary: Hayato and Ryohei decided to share a flat during their university years, while Haru and Hana become their neighboors. However, as a mysterious sickness is taking its victimes, the four friends has to find the solution in time...
1. Chapter 1

**The Doll**

_Main Characters: Gokudera Hayato, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Ryohei  
><em>_Pairings: __ Ryohei/Hana (Maybe: Haru/Hayato)  
><em>_Disclaimer: Do not own what's not mine! For example the main characters... _

* * *

><p><em>He really did it! And the most important thing is that they are both still alive! <em>These were the first thoughts which crossed Gokudera Hayato's mind as he moved into the apartment which he had to share with no other, but the lawn head. Yeah, you read it right! We are speaking about Sasagawa Ryohei!

How did it happen? Long and agonizing story in short, few moths ago after their exams and all, he got into this university. He decided to study mathematics and physics, because someday it would come handy within the mafia. However, this was the same university which supported the young and talented boxers of that side of the country, which meant the lawn head had his trainings here too. In the end it was decided that they would share a flat, because that way it was much cheaper. Of course it wasn't Hayato's idea, mind you!

The two of them weren't the only ones attending to this university. Just like him, Haru and Hana were studying here too. they both lived next door, so the two boys could keep an eye on them. Not so long ago Gokudera met with Spanner and Irie, which shouldn't have been such a big surprise, as Irie lived in Nanimori too and he and Spanner had become great friends after receiving their memories from the future.

"Hey, Octopus head! We extremely moved everything in!"

Hayato jumped when heard the shout. He walked to the window and glared out at the other boy who was standing at the sidewalk next to his car. When he saw his face, Ryohei grinned and show him his thumb.

Gokudera sighed loudly, "Of all the people…"

He really whished that Tsuna hadn't failed his entrance exam…

* * *

><p>A week later he was sitting at his desk, his eyes glued to the monitor of his black laptop. Their college year barely started and he already had a bunch of work to do. Sighing he adjusted his glasses in front of his aching eyes, but in the end he let his lips from a small smile. He liked it more than in high school. Of course he missed the others, who were attending to other schools, but at least he had the chance to learn new things here.<p>

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the glass door of his room, which led to a really small balcony. He spun around with his chair and glared at the girl who was standing on his balcony. She smiled at him and waved with her right hand. She was holding a little package in the other.

Gokudera spun his chair back to the desk attempting to ignore the girl. However, something flashed through his mind. Their flat was on the fourth floor. So…

He jumped to his feet, raced to the glass door and opened it hastily. He pulled the girl into the room ignoring her surprised yelp. He stepped out on to the balcony and leaned over the railing. He examined the side of the building. There was no way that she could climb up, except if she suddenly turned into a Spiderwoman… not possible.

He turned back to the sheepish looking girl. "How the fuck…"

"Our balcony is nearly touching. It wasn't that hard to climb over!" she said with a grin.

Hayato checked the distance between the two balconies. It wasn't impossible what the girl said, but with one bad move, she could have fallen down and…

"You have lost that small brain of yours too, stupid woman?" he groaned out.

"Haru's not stupid!" she huffed and then she turned his back on the boy and walked out of the room into the living room of the small flat.

"At least do you have a reason for doing such a thing or are you slimply suicide?" Gokudera asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I've brought cakes!" she cried happily and put the small package on the table. Opening it she revealed four slice of a chocolate cake.

"What about using the door?"

Haru rolled her eyes as she turned towards him. "Because if I've used the door, you wouldn't have let me in!"

"Damn right!" he nodded.

The woman pouted. "You are so rude, Gokudera! I'll tell Tsuna!"

Gokudera shrugged not caring. After all he promised to take care of the damn woman; there was nothing about being nice to her! During that Haru moved around in the kitchen taking off plats from the shelves and forks out of the drawers. She maneuvered the cakes onto the plats, then put one in front of the boy.

Even after looking at the cake Gokudera knew that lots of work was put into it. The fact that it tasted like heaven confirmed his theory too.

"Are you bored, woman?" he asked after the first bite.

"You can't blame you know!" she huffed with a pout, "Hana is out with Ryohei, Kyoko is busy at her work place, Tsuna is training with Reborn somewhere, Bianchi is in Italy and the others are occupied too! You were the only one available!"

"But I was busy too!" Gokudera hissed, but of course he was ignored.

After that they both ate in silence. When they finished Hayato got the dirty plates and put them into the sink. It wasn't his task to do the housework today, so he was more than happy to leave it to the stupid lawn head.

"I wanted to ask you something!" Haru spoke up suddenly.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "So? Spill it!"

"Can you come with me and visit Nami?" Haru pleaded.

"Nathalie? You mean your new friend, Nami?" he recalled the red haired girl whom he saw with Haru few days ago. "Isn't she living on the second floor of this building? Why would you need me to accompany you?"

Haru played with the hair short hair for a second before answering.

"She got sick yesterday during a lecture. She is in the college's hospital building right now and it's kinda far…"

The boy watched her with a raised eyebrow, then without a word he stood up and left the small kitchen and the woman here. Before though Haru could come after him and continue her nagging, he returned with two helmets in his hands. He held out one of them to Haru, who took it quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Once in a while it would be good if you women would just start with the real problem before dancing around in circles!" Gokudera hissed.

* * *

><p>Gokudera parked his motorbike in front of the small building of the college's hospital. After taking of their helmets, he followed Haru into the building. The brunette girl walked to the reception and asked about her friend. They got the number of Nami's room and a warning that she was really sick.<p>

They used the staircase and few minutes later, which contained a wrong turn, they ended up in front of the girl's room.

"I think I'll wait here!" Gokudera tried, but ignoring his statement Haru pulled him into the small hospital room.

That Nami was really sick was an understatement. At least that was what Hayato thought when he saw the girl. Nami's red hair was missing it's bright color, while her blue eyes looked so dull. Her skin was really pale, and mostly on her hands he could see the blue lines of her veins. Something was really wrong!

Haru greeted Nami without showing how she was frightened by her friend's condition. That was good for the red haired girl, Gokudera could see it clearly. Haru's energetic nature brought some color onto Nami's face, and even her eyes started shining a little.

While they were chatting, Hayato leaned against the wall and let his eyes wander around aimlessly. At least till they fell onto an object which was placed onto the nightstand on the left of the bed. It was a small doll. It wouldn't have been so unnatural, after all it was the room of a girl, but it's eyes were strange. They were staring at Nami with something which dangerously resembled hunger.

"Is this doll yours?" Hayato spoke up suddenly.

A surprised sound left Nami's lips. Her eyes followed Gokudera's till they fell onto the little doll. Her already white skin pale even more. For a minute she just stared at it. Then she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the door opened and another girl entered.

"Nami! I've just heard what happened!"

"Yuki!" the sick girl stammered out and for a second everyone forgot about the doll. It turned out that this new girl, a blond with golden eyes, was another friend of Nami. And she spoke a lot…

Gokudera considered themselves lucky when the nurse came by and told them that the visiting hours ended. They were stepping out of the room, when Nami called after Yuki one more time.

"Can you please take this doll to the reception? I think someone left it here!" she said with a faint voice.

"Of course!" Yuki grabbed the doll and said goodbye one more time to Nami, then walked away with Haru and Hayato. They walked to the reception and the blond girl gave the nurse the doll with a quick explanation.

However, Gokudera couldn't help but think that a grin just flashed across the doll's face. Was he going crazy? Probably… he made sure to forget about that thing quickly.

* * *

><p>"I WANT TO WATCH TV TO THE EXTREME!" the shout filled the small apartment. the other silver haired boy was sure that he will have hearing problems when he finally gets his diploma.<p>

"And exactly who prevents you?" he hissed while he rubbed his aching ears. "Idiot!"

Ryohei grinned sheepishly, then he jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Gokudera adjusted his glasses with an annoyed sigh and turned back to his laptop, which this time was placed onto the kitchen table. He was working on a paper this time which he'll have to finish till tomorrows morning. Bad for him, right?

Though, before he could go back to his work for real, there was a knock on the front door.

"Hey! Lawn-head! Answer it!" he cried not even looking away from the screen.

"No way! I like this movie to the extreme!" came the reply nearly immediately.

Gokudera shut his laptop forcefully and kicked back his chair. It should have been a warning sign, but of course Ryohei ignored it, just like every time.

"I will fucking kill you!" Hayato hissed quietly, but still walked to the door. He opened with a lack of gentleness and glared at the two intruders. "I hope you have a damn good raison for coming!"

After that he had a second to duck away from the book which was flying towards him. The heavy tome fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"It could have killed me, you know!" Gokudera growled.

Hana, one of the intruders let out a dramatic sigh. "Damn I've missed!"

After that she walked passed the fuming boy, right into the flat. Haru, the other intruder dared a glance at Gokudera.

"One day you two will kill each other!"

"I will kill her, and I think this day is perfect for this event!" the boy hissed and started walking away, though Haru grabbed his sleeve and gave him a disapproving look. Hayato just rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut after Haru walked in.

By the time Hana was already sitting on the couch next to Ryohei, who had a really silly look on his face, which Gokudera tried to ignore completely.

Before though he could come up with a nasty comment, Hana broke the silence with a serious voice. "Nami was transported to another hospital today. Her condition worsened. She is in coma."

Gokudera froze. Three days passed since they had been at the hospital and he completely forgot about the event, but now as Nami was mentioned, his bad feelings of the event resurfaced.

"And that's not all!" Haru spoke this time, with a grave voice. "Yuki ended up sick too."

Ryohei suddenly slapped himself on his forehead and he received three pair of confused eyes directed at him. Luckily he gave an explanation this time. "I've completely forgot, but now that you mentioned it, three of the boxers ended up sick too. Akira and Jiro went home, but I haven't heard anything about Tanjiro!"

Gokudera furrowed his brow. "Haru?"

The girl looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Is Yuki still here? I mean in the hospital?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

Though Gokudera just nodded and grabbed his jacket from the back of one of the armchairs. "We'll visit her! Let's go!"

"Gokudera?" Hana stammered with huge, round eyes. It was so out of character for the boy that he wanted to go visit a girl. However, the boy ignored her completely.

"Hey, idiot! Give me your car keys!"

"What the hell, Octopus-head! It's my car!" Ryohei shouted and quickly grabbed his keys from the coffee table, before the other one could.

"You idiot! Yesterday your license was taken away, don't you remember? You was an idiot that time too!"

The Sun Guardian went red and quickly handed the keys to the other boy. After all it wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of, at least not in front of Hana.

* * *

><p>Yuki looked just like Nami, when they visited her, or even worse. She didn't even feel good enough to talk to anyone, so they were quickly led out of the room by a nurse. Of course Haru wasn't happy about it.<p>

Although, the short time which they spent inside of the room, was enough for Hayato to check what had been troubling him whenever the sickness came up. However, he didn't find the mysterious doll anywhere near Yuki, which led up to a disturbing conclusion. Is he going crazy? Because searching for demonic dolls isn't a normal activity.

Despite that, when they reached the reception, he walked up to it and asked the nurse about Ryohei's friend. It turned out that he wasn't in the hospital, which was kind of disturbing and at least he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Where does Tanjiro live?" Hana asked the Sun Guardian.

"Come on, I'll lead the way!" he answered and left the building quickly, the others following.

Gokudera drove quite slowly so the other boy could show where to go. They took few wrong turns, because let's admit, Ryohei's memories aren't so good! In the end though, they had found the right building and thanks to another young man, they'd found the right apartment too. however, that was the end of their luck, because despite Ryohei's extreme knocking, no one opened the door.

"What now?" Haru asked as she linked her fingers together.

Gokudera cocked his head to the side and with both hands, he reached into his jacket pockets. "I could just blow away the door-"

"Or you could just step back!" Hana cut him off and with one hand, she pushed him backwards. Before he could start an argument, she kneeled down in front of the door and she pulled out a barrette from her hair. She carefully curved it a bit, then she pushed it into the lock. After few skillful twist of her hand and a soft click gave a way that the door opened.

"Since how do you know how to pick a lock?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can learn everything from books!" Hana replied proudly while she turned the handle of the door. It slowly opened revealing a small hall.

"G-guys!" Haru stammered "We've just broke into someone's apartment!"

The other three ignored her as they softly made their way inside. Haru didn't have a choice, but to follow. The place was completely the same like what was in their apartment building, only the furniture was different slightly. However, they didn't have time to think about it, because they spotted the owner of the flat.

"Oh my God!" Haru whispered.

Tanjiro was lying on the floor in the middle of the living room. He was deadly pale and his whole body was covered in sweat. They were by his side in a second.

"Shall I try to heal him?" Ryohei asked, this time completely serious.

Gokudera nodded. "Give it a try!"

The Sun Guardian immediately summoned his kangaroo and started working on the young man. Hayato stood up and let his eyes wander around in the living room.

"Does he live alone?" he asked after few seconds.

"I think he has a younger sister too!" Ryohei replied. Hayato, Haru and Hana shared a look. Without a word Haru stood up and with Gokudera, she started searching for the lost girl. It didn't take long to find her. She was in the same condition just like her brother, only that she was lying on the kitchen floor.

Gokudera didn't waste time and pulled the girl up into his arms, but when he was about to stand up, his eyes fell onto something.

"Haru!" he started. The brunette girl looked up at him questioningly.

"What?"

Gokudera mentioned towards the kitchen table with his head. "Isn't it familiar to you?"

Haru followed his gaze, then she gasped. Here it was, the disturbing doll standing on the table, its gaze fixed on the small trio.

"This thing it's so disturbing," the brunette girl whispered. She reached out her hand to take it, but Hayato's voice stopped her.

"Don't touch it!"

Haru pulled back her hand just in time as Hana rushed into the kitchen. "Ryohei said that he can't help, we have to take them to the hospital…"

She trailed off when she saw the small doll on the table. Her eyes grew wide. "Isn't that thing…"

"It's the same!" Haru nodded. Hana stepped forward with the same goal just like what Haru had few seconds ago and she was too stopped, but this time by to voices.

"Leave the doll!" Gokudera advised, "We'll come back after we took these two to the hospital!" _And after I've spoken with Reborn!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own what's not mine! _

_Characters in this Chapter: Gokudera, Haru, Hana, Ryohei, Tsuna, Reborn, Spanner, Irie, Yamamoto _

* * *

><p>Ryohei was good in something other then boxing. It was getting others' attention. They'd barely entered the hospital and he was already shouting for a doctor. In the end they got three of those white-coated men.<p>

Tanjiro and his sister, whose name turned out to be Suzu, was taken away from them. They were both rushed into the examining rooms, while the four young students ended up filling out a ton of papers. When they finally finished, they decided to wait for the doctors and their news.

After sitting down in the waiting room, Hana pulled out a notepad from her purse with a pen. She started writing onto one of the empty pages.

"What are you doing, Hana?" Haru asked and curiously peeked at the things which had been already written down.

"I'm trying to summaries what happened," the other girl replied. "We have four people in hospital and two others who went home… maybe someone should phone them just to be sure."

"I'll call them to the extreme! I'm their boxing pal after all!" and with that Ryohei was already on his way towards the exit, because it was forbidden to use their phone inside the hospital.

Haru stared after him with wide eyes, but still let a smile form on her lips. It was strange how all four of them decided to investigate the sudden sickness which was spreading unstoppably in the area of the university. Even Gokudera who never seemed to care anything else than the mafia.

Speaking of the boy, he stood with a thoughtful look on his handsome face. "Stay here, I have to phone someone too!"

Haru just nodded and watched him leave too.

"That doll…" Hana's muttering got the other girl's attention immediately, "we have to go back to that apartment quickly!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Gokudera leaned against the building's wall as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke while he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number which he already knew by heart.<p>

"Gokudera?" He grinned when he heard the familiar voice saying out his name.

"Hey, Tenth!"

And there comes the well known slightly annoyed sigh. "Hey Gokudera! Is there a chance that you start calling me Tsuna sometimes?"

"Er? Tenth I can't hear you clearly! What did you say?"

"…Forget it!"

Hayato couldn't help it, he grinned like how Yamamoto would. During the years he took back a lot from his enthusiasm towards their boss, but still there were things he just didn't want to give up. It was fun, after all.

"By the way Reborn said that you would call," Tsuna added, "Is it about those sick students?"

Gokudera frowned and he ran a hand through his hair. He should have know it that other people would catch on the happenings too, it was really obvious after all.

"Yeah. Does Reborn know something about it?"

He heard as Tsuna spoke with someone, probably with Reborn and he waited patiently. His boss was back after few seconds.

"He says that he is still investigating and that you too should keep your eyes open," there was a short silence then, "Gokudera be careful, OK? And look after the others!"

The silver haired boy smiled knowingly, though the other couldn't see it through the phone. "You know that I always do!"

After hearing Tsuna's 'Thank you!' he hung up. He took another inhale from his cigarette and let the smoke out slowly. He didn't mention the doll, Reborn was still investigating after all. He was sure that he would hear about it from him too soon, and that was he didn't have to be the one bringing it up.

After throwing away his stump and stepping on it, he walked to the exit of the hospital. Fortunately the others were already coming outside. This included the extreme idiot too.

"Tanjiro and Suzu will be send up to the same hospital which Nami was moved to," Haru said when she saw him. He nodded he expected after he saw their conditions.

"Akira and Jiro are already there!" Ryohei added.

"And Reborn is investigating the case too. By the way Tsuna wants us to be careful."

* * *

><p>Half hour later they were back in Tanjiro's apartment. However, the doll had been already gone. Despite that they searched around the small apartment, but there was nothing which could have helped them out.<p>

"Damn it!" Gokudera hissed, "We've got nothing again!"

"It's not completely true!" Haru protested as she ran after the fuming guardian, who stormed out of the flat. Hana and Ryohei followed them too, but first they locked the main door with the key, which they had found inside. The Sun Guardian would give it back to Tanjiro when he gets better.

"What woman?" Hayato huffed as he unlocked their car's door. He sat in and with angry movements he pulled the seatbelt over his chest. At least he was calm enough to wait till the others got into the car before he started the engine.

Haru waited with her reply till he pulled the car onto the road. She gave him one of the big smiles of hers. "At least we know what it looks like!"

Hayato stayed quiet. Yeah, at least they knew that much.

"I can look it up!" Haru offered when she didn't get a reply.

"Do that!" Gakudera gave the half-hearted reply.

They were quiet through the rest of the short drive. Even Ryohei too. After all he was the one who leaved with the Smoking Bomb under the same roof, so he decided to stay on the safer side of the things.

After parking their car and walking upstairs Gokudera wasn't even surprised as the two women walked into their flat. It was already dark outside and he was starving.

"Hungry anyone?" he asked as he threw his jacket at the back of the couch. He got three yes. He pulled out his phone and stared at it for few seconds. In the end he decided to order sushi.

In the mean time Ryohei turned the TV on and soon the news was on. The brown haired woman on the screen spoke about several nasty accidents which occurred on the roads, after three other oh so not interesting mentions of events she cleared her voice and fixed her gaze onto the camera, then she started speaking.

"During the last several days university students have fallen ill in the area of Nanimori University. The cause of the sickness is still unknown. The head of the university asks the attending students to go to the hospital immediately when they start to feel unwell -"

"They don't know anything either," Hana sighed and turned her attention away from the TV and the news. She frowned as she looked around. "Where is Haru?"

"She was heading towards Octopus-head's room," Ryohei shrugged.

Hayato froze. The stupid woman was in his room? Cursing under his nose, he stormed towards the said door. He flung it open and glared at the woman, who was standing in front of his desk in his chair typing on his laptop!

"Woman!" he hissed with barely contained anger.

"Stop making such a noise! I can't concentrate!" Haru huffed without even looking up.

"It's my room!" Hayato started slowly. The woman nodded. "And it's my laptop!"

"I know that!"

It seemed like that the woman couldn't feel the danger when it was present…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM USING MY COMPUTER?" he roared not caring that his belt which was the new form of the Vongola ring started pulsing with his flames. The smaller objects in the room started shaking anticipating the upcoming storm.

Haru blinked at the screen and suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face. "I've found it!"

She turned the laptop towards the somewhat shocked and confused boy. There it was, the doll. It wasn't bigger then his palm. It looked like an Indian woman, and its face was so well made that it looked like a miniature human being. It had a big crystal attached to its chest. The only thing which didn't resemble the thing they saw was that pair of eyes which looked at him from the screen. While on the picture its gaze was warm and calming, the real thing's eyes were straight scary.

"Hey, Guys! She's found something!" Gokudera called out without taking his eyes of the image.

Hana and Ryohei rushed into the room.

"That's the doll!" Hana said with wide eyes when she saw the image. Haru nodded proudly, but soon her expression changed.

"Yeah, but something isn't right. Here," she pointed at the small description of the doll, "it says that this Indian doll was made for healing sicknesses. Its magic works by touch. But there isn't anything about causing someone illness…"

"Maybe it's cursed?" Hana offered uncertainly.

"Maybe," Hayato nodded, but then he sighed, "though we can't be sure until we can get a hold on the real thing."

His comment caused an uneasy silence which was broken only by the door bell. Their sushi arrived. After few minutes of preparation, they started eating. They tried to come up with ways for finding the doll, and in the end they agreed to ask around. Really, there wasn't anything else to do in their situation.

After the dinner the girls said goodbye and left the boys. Gokudera still had his paper to finish and he was really thankful when Ryohei disappeared in his own room with a loud cry of 'I'm tired to the extreme!'

* * *

><p>Next day when Gokudera was sitting in the lecture room waiting for the professor to arrive, he was ripped out of his thoughts by a bag which was thrown down next to him onto the desk. He glanced up and found himself looking at Spanner's bored face. The familiar lollipop was held firmly by the lips of the blond boy.<p>

Gokudera frowned. If Spanner was here it meant that… "Irie?"

"He won't come in today, he said that he has something important to do…" came the blond boy's reply.

Hayato nodded, the silence fell upon the two. But it wasn't uncomfortable their relationship was always like that. Soon the professor arrived and the lecture started so there was not even chance for speaking.

However, when the professor finally said his goodbye and left, Gokudera stopped Spanner, before he could have left.

"Have you heard about the disease?" he asked.

The blond boy raised his eyebrow at him. "Yeah, why?"

Hayato shrugged. "I thought maybe you heard something useful."

Spanner scratched the back of his head and he seemed to fall into his thoughts. Gokudera waited patiently, but sadly he was disappointed by the other's apologetic face.

"I can't remember anything. Why? Vongola is on the case?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Just those who are present here." Gokudera replied.

"Than I'll keep my eyes open!" Spanner offered with a smile. Gokudera thanked him, then said his goodbye for now. He never knew that he would receive something so soon from the same boy though…

* * *

><p>Hayato was shocked when he arrived home later that day and found Hana and Haru sitting in their living room.<p>

"I've got keys from Ryohei," Hana explained after seeing his green eyes going huge.

"I'm gonna skin him alive and salt him after that!" he muttered while he ran his fingers through his silver locks. Then he glared at the two woman. "At least do you have something edible with you?"

"In the kitchen!" Haru said with a grin and she followed the fuming guardian into the said place. After all Gokudera was a boy too and with a full stomach he was less dangerous.

"Did you find something?" he asked after several bites.

She placed a cup of coffee in front of him and shook her head sadly. "Not a thing, but everyone is scared. I heard that lots of students decided to go home before they get the sickness…"

Gokudera nodded, "Maybe it's better that way. Less people to worry about!"

They couldn't continue their conversation, because there was a loud and urgent knock on the door. It rather sounded like if someone wanted to break the door down. Hayato raced to the small hall and told the girls to stays behind. To his surprise they obliged. He opened the door ready for anything and the second shock of that day hit him like a tank.

Here was Spanner and Ryohei holding the barely conscious Irie between them, who was holding something dangerously resembling a certain doll in his right hand.

"Holy shit!" Gokudera hissed and quickly stepped out of the way. The two boys carried the red haired one into the living room and placed him gently onto the couch with the help of the suddenly paling girls.

"I thought it would be the best to come here when I've found him in out apartment like this." Spanner explained.

Irie's fingers loosened on the small doll and it fell onto the floor. Haru crouched down next to it. "In the end we've found it…" she muttered.

"Don't touch it!" Gokudera ordered, "not even accidentally!"

He got nods as reply and he quickly pulled out his cell phone speed dialing a certain number.

"Gokudera?" he heard Tsuna's voice.

"Is Reborn with you?" the silver haired boy asked urgently. "Yeah! Something happened?"

"Put the phone onto loudspeaker!" Gokudera said slightly regretting that he acts so bossy with his own boss. But Tsuna obliged and soon he heard Reborn's baby voice speaking.

"What happened there?"

"Irie caught the disease and we have a doll," Gokudera gave the shortest summary he could master of the events and what they found out.

Silence followed after that and Gokudera barely could keep himself calm enough to wait out Reborn's thinking.

"I think it's possessed," Reborn finally spoke," Maybe you should check out how it reacts to your flame."

"Okay!" Hayato replied and glanced at the doll on the floor. It's scary eyes were fixed onto Irie and the silver haired boy barely suppressed the urge to kick it far away. Or blow it up…

"Anyway I'll send Yamamoto over there for back up!" Reborn added. With that the line was cut off.

Gokudera pushed his cell into his pocket and stepped closer to the doll.

"Reborn said that we should check out how it reacts to our flames…" he explained at the questioning glances directed at him.

"Than..!" Spanner mentioned towards the doll with his hand.

Sighing Gokudera crouched down next to it and held his finger towards it. One of the rings of his glowed and the red flame appeared surrounding it. The flame barely touched the doll when its eyes snapped away from Irie and fixed onto Gokudera. The silver haired boy saw an evil grin appearing on the small face and then something dark shot out of the doll. The last thing Gokudera heard was Haru's frightened yelp, then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto put his finger onto the door bell, and then waited. Nothing. He repeated the movement again, but let the bell ring longer this time. He frowned when the apartment door remained closed. Not even a slightest movement could be heard. He scratched the back of his head then hesitantly he put his palm onto the handle and slowly he turned it. To his surprise, the door opened with a soft click. He pushed it open and stepped inside.<p>

"Gokudera? Sasagawa?" he called out loudly. Then he heard a whimper. He rushed into the flat. He found Irie on the couch of the living room whimpering softly. He was nearly curled up into a ball as he kept his arms around his abdomen.

"Hey!" Yamamoto called out and touched the boys shoulder. However, Irie didn't reply, he just curled up even more, few seconds later though he went totally limp leaving Yamamoto hovering over him worriedly.

"Gokudera? Sasagawa?" Takeshi called out again, but his hope was crashed with silence. He left the unconscious red-haired's side reluctantly and searched around the apartment. Sadly there was no sign of the two other guardians or not even Haru, Hana or Spanner who was supposed to be in the flat according to Gokudera's report to Reborn and Tsuna.

As a last try, Yamamoto pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Storm Guardian's number. However, he didn't even hear it ring out, all he received was a loud mechanic signal and then a female voice announced that the dialed number cannot be connected. It meant one thing, problem…

He dialed another number this time and it was picked up after the first ring. He spoke first. "Tsuna! We have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" the worry was already there.

"Missing guardians like …"


End file.
